1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to an information display system for a marine vessel and, more particularly, to a method for displaying information to the operator of a marine vessel in which the current operating condition of the vessel is used to determine which visual image or combination of visual images are displayed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vast amounts of information are displayed in numerous ways to convey that information to human beings who are operating equipment. The information can be printed on paper, represented on gauges and meters, or displayed on monitors which can be liquid crystal displays (LCD's). Typically, the type of data displayed for an operator of a machine is predetermined when the display system is originally designed or, in certain applications, it can be changed by the operator of the machine. Manually changeable systems typically allow the operator of the machine to make a selection that determines the information displayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,271,841, which issued to Tsujimoto on Aug. 7, 2001, describes an information processor for changing a display in response to an input audio signal. In a situation where a moving picture, representing a person playing the piano, is being displayed on a screen responsive to an animation signal, while a human voice reporting an item of news is being output responsive to an audio signal with a caption displayed on the screen as an icon image, a comparator continuously compares information contained in a spoken phrase that is contained in the voice with another information like a word prescribed by an operator. The moment a correspondence is found between these pieces of information, the caption, which has been displayed as an icon image, is turned into a window. In this manner, information contained in an audio signal is always monitored and when a predetermined condition is met, an icon image is changed into a window automatically and timely. Accordingly, an operator need not perform a troublesome operation of manually changing an icon image into a window.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,483, which issued to Carew et al on Apr. 3, 2002, describes an apparatus and method of providing diagnostic information to an operator. The invention relates to an apparatus and method of providing diagnostic information to an operator of work machine. Whether the work machine control system is in diagnostic message mode is determined. At least one diagnostic fault parameter descriptive message is read from a memory. The diagnostic fault parameter descriptive message is provided to the operator. Preferably, diagnostic messaging is determined by whether the work machine control system is in service mode and whether the diagnostic text function is selected. Advantageously, a component identification number descriptive message is provided in a first character display and a failure mode indicating number descriptive message is provided in a second character display of an operator interface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,297, which issued to Nakai on Dec. 5, 2000, describes a display for vehicle navigational systems. The system is particularly adapted for use with small open vehicles such as a motorcycle. The navigational system includes a display which displays, in addition to vehicle speed and distance traveled, navigational information as to points along a preselected course of travel and the distance and turning direction to reach each successive point. The operator may also insert information about each point, such as observations about the point as the name of the point. The display switches from providing a first display condition that provides the travel information and a second condition that permits the insertion of data into the system. The insertion display is not enabled unless the vehicle is in a standing condition and is automatically returned to display operating conditions when the vehicle again moves.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,703, which issued to Nakai et al on Nov. 28, 2000, describes control for vehicle navigational system. The system is adapted for use with small open vehicles, such as a motorcycle. The system includes a display which displays, in addition to vehicle speed and distance traveled, navigational information as to points along a preselected course of travel and the distance and turning direction to reach each successive point. The operator may also insert information about each point, such as observations about the point as the name of the point. The display switches from providing a first display condition that provides the travel information and a second condition that permits the insertion of data into the system. The insertion display is not enabled unless the vehicle is in a standing condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,133, which issued to Sakauchi et al on Nov. 21, 2000, describes a data communication apparatus having a display device, on which several types of information is sequentially displayed and a printing device. A facsimile apparatus according to the invention has a display device and a printing device, the display device sequentially displays several types of information, for example, a condition of the apparatus, a condition of storing an image transmission, a result of a facsimile communication, etc., in response to each manual instruction by an operator. If the operator inputs a manual instruction for printing, the apparatus causes the printing device to print out a report relating to the information to be displayed by the display device so that the operator quickly knows that several kinds of information by watching the printing report without inputting each manual instruction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,695, which issued to Lahiff on Nov. 25, 1997, describes a vehicle information display on a steering wheel surface. The steering wheel is provided with a thin reconfigurable display such as an LED, an LCD, an electro-luminescent display, or other types of reconfigurable thin displays. Vehicle instrument information such as speedometer, fuel level, vehicle temperature, engine speed, etc. are provided on this display. The reconfigurable display is provided with a control that reconfigures the location of the information on the display. The control is provided with a signal indicative of rotation of the steering wheel and the control takes that signal and adjusts the information such that the display information maintains a particular orientation relative to the horizontal during a turn. With the present invention, the vehicle operator need only consult the vehicle steering wheel to obtain information about the vehicle condition. There are thus less constraints on the design of the steering wheel, and in the requirement of providing visual access to the instrument panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,381, which issued to Ito on Nov. 5, 1991, describes a vessel running information display control system. The system that is operative to provide a display both of vehicle operating conditions and extraneous operating conditions. A switching arrangement allows the operator to select either the display of the external condition except during initial operation and when there is an abnormal condition in which case the vehicle running condition is displayed or a condition wherein the vehicle running condition is continuously displayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,996, which issued to Ito on Jan. 29, 1991, describes a display system. The system in a marine vessel or other vehicle which includes various means or sensors for detecting various operating and navigating conditions of the vessel or vehicle and a single displaying device for displaying information regarding one or more of the conditions is described. When the display system is used in a marine vessel, the system also includes a fish detection sensor and information regarding the detection of fish is displayed on the single displaying device. The single displaying device has a fixed display which displays information regarding particular operating and navigating conditions and a variable display. The variable display has three displays: a first display of information, a second display of information, and a warning display of warning information. The first and second displays can be displayed alternatively by the operator. The warning display of warning information regarding at least one of the various operating and navigating conditions is displayed automatically when that particular condition is detected to be outside of its predetermined range.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,269, which issued to Gaynor on Aug. 28, 2001, discloses an operator display panel control system by throttle mechanism switch manipulation. A throttle control mechanism is provided with a plurality of buttons and a control unit that interprets the state of the various buttons and switches in different ways, depending on the state of the first operating parameter. The first operating parameter can be the gear selector position or the status of a manual selector switch or push button. Based on the state of the first operating parameter, at least one switch is interpreted to represent a first command based on a first state of the first operating parameter and second command based on the second state of the first operating parameter. This allows dual functionality for the buttons and switches which reduces the required number of switches and also allows the important control switches to be placed easily within reach of the operator of a marine vessel.
The patents described above are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in the description of the present invention.